On Thin Ice
by sesshywesshy
Summary: AU-SessKag- A figure skater striving for gold, and the new judge in town for the annual competition. Sparks fly and Kagome is faced with the dilemma in the form of a rule banning judge/contestant relationships. But after all, rules were made to be broken.
1. Viva la Vida

**Full Summary:** (AU)(SessKag) Kagome is an ice skater striving for success. Kikyo is her rival. Sango and Miroku are her ever supportive friends, and Inuyasha is her coach. Now there's a new judge in town for the annual Figure Skating Competition - by the name of Sesshoumaru. What first began as an awkward acquaintance quickly blossoms into something more and as things progress, Kagome finds herself wondering whether the rule forbidding judge/contestant relationships could be broken.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is not mine. Nor are any of the songs or the song names I use as chapter titles. This applies to my entire fanfiction.

**A/N:**

I do figure skating, so I decided it'd be nice to write a story about it. However, a year or so after the first (and second, I think) chapter(s) I read them over and though – OH MAI. This is an _insult_ to figure skating. Look at these mistakes! This impossible-ness! I won't mention all my mistakes, but I must say they made me feel like bashing my head on my table. (And I did, a couple of times. Not hard. Don't worry :P)

So here is my reposted, improved (I hope) chapter of _On Thin Ice_. The edited second chapter will be coming soon.

Also: **I like reviews :]**

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**On Thin Ice**

_**Chapter 1  
Viva la Vida**_

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment to listen to the silence. Arriving at Shikon District two hours late had been bad enough, but now he also had to 'inspect' the skating rink – just because he'd be judging the competition.

But at least it gave him more time away from his worthless half brother, Inuyasha. Their father had foolishly given Inuyasha the job of 'showing your dearest older brother around town', purposely disregarding their relationship.

The fact that it was nonexistent, of course.

_Idiot,_ his brain automatically supplied the word.

The building was dark and completely silent, not to mention cold. Sesshoumaru didn't mind cold – he'd grown up with this kind of temperature. Walking into the building with just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt wasn't exactly advisable, though, so he shrugged on a jacket and made his way in, leaving his long, silver locks cascading down his back.

He ventured deeper into the building. The rink was nearly in sight.

All the lights flickered on.

If Sesshoumaru had been a less composed individual, he would have started with surprise or perhaps even fright, but this man simply cocked his head and wandered farther towards the unknown source of a sound he could now hear emitting from the depths of the building.

Soon, however, the sound became clearer. It was music.

He recognized the song, but what he didn't recognize, as he stepped into the control room and the rink came into sight, was the girl skating upon the ice.

She'd apparently been somewhere in the control room fiddling with the lights, because they were on and blindingly bright, and the speakers were playing the song she seemed to have placed in the music player. He spotted a large yellow bag specially used for skates that was unmistakably hers lying in the corner of the room before the notes caught his attention and he looked up to watch her through the mirrored window. (So that the people in the control room can see the skaters but yet can't be seen by skaters and audience alike.)

_I used to rule the world,  
Seas would rise when I gave the word.  
Now in the morning I sweep alone,  
Sweep the streets I used to roam._

Sesshoumaru looked on as the young woman, perhaps 18 or so, moved fluidly with the tune, arms rising and falling gracefully, almost as if she was flying across the surface. She was wearing even less than he was, a black tank top with formfitting dark blue tights. Her skates were a glossy black and obviously well cared for, and even from the distance he was at, he could see that they were laced tightly, and well. She was no beginner.

_I used to roll the dice,  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes.  
Listen as the crowd would sing,_  
"_Now the old king is gone, long live the king."  
One minute I held the key,  
Next the walls were closed on me.  
And I discovered that my castles stand,  
Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand._

The girl performed a graceful catch-foot, gliding across the ice smoothly holding the blade of one skate in the opposite hand, the leg extended upwards. Then she let go of the blade and spun till she was skating backwards, then forwards again, speeding round the curve of the rink, her long raven hair – with electric blue highlights – blowing out behind her.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing.  
__Be my mirror, my sword, my shield,  
My missionaries in a foreign field.  
For some reason I can't explain,  
Once you know it was never, never an honest word,  
That was when I ruled the world._

He edged closer to the mirrored window and resisted the urge to quirk an eyebrow as she executed a perfect double axle (a jump in which you make two and a half rotations in midair) before landing lightly and smoothly and skating to the center of the rink with several more moves, twisting and turning as she went. Despite the plain clothes she was wearing, he could almost see her performing on the rink during a competition. Magnificent. As he watched, she launched into a Biellmann spin, pulling one leg above her head from behind by the blade of the skate.

_It was the wicked and wild wind,  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums,  
People couldn't believe what I'd become.  
Revolutionaries wait,  
For my head on a silver plate.  
Just a puppet on a lonely string,  
Oh, who would ever want to be king?_

She spun faster, her hair floating almost angelically, and he noticed that her eyes matched her hair, cerulean blue in colour. She slowed down again and, letting go of her leg, swung it forwards to progress into a sit spin (both hands extended forward with one leg – kind of like a crouch with two arms and a leg held forwards), then up again to spin on one foot and then finished it off with a nice flourish.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing,  
Be my mirror my, sword and shield,  
My missionaries in a foreign field.  
For some reason I can't explain,  
I know Saint Peter will call my name,  
Never an honest word,  
But that was when I ruled the world.  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)_

The young woman skated out of the centre of the rink and around the edge, arms flung out and face alive with determination and happiness. It was almost a look of fierce bliss, Sesshoumaru mused. It almost moved him. _Almost._

The girl used her arms expressively as well, throwing herself into this performance with no audience (except for him, but she didn't have to know that) and rapidly executing a nearly flawless series of twists, turns and leg movements. He saw her trip once, but she covered it up with a swift move of her leg to counteract the loss of balance.

_Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing,  
Be my mirror, my, sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field.  
For some reason I can't explain,  
I know Saint Peter will call my name,  
Never an honest word,  
But that was when I ruled the world.  
(Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh)_

He watched expectantly as she launched herself into a triple axle…

And fell.

It wasn't a neat fall, either. She fell hard, backwards, having launched herself into the jump at too steep a slant. Sesshoumaru felt the urge to wince (but he didn't, of course) as he spotted her head making contact with the ice. She slid across the surface on her back for a metre or two, eyes closed, face contorted in pain and disappointment. Sesshoumaru pursed his lips. A truly expert skater would have just gotten up and finished the routine. Obviously what this girl lacked in technique, she made up in expression, but she needed to be more persistent.

The girl raised a foot and struck the ice with the heel of the blade on her skate, sending a spray of ice chips into the air. She opened her eyes, striking blue irises staring upwards towards the ceiling. He saw the bitterness and disappointment in those eyes as she picked herself up and skated to the doorway, disappearing somewhere on the far side of the rink.

An interesting performance nonetheless, Sesshoumaru decided. He'd never seen a skater act out about a simple fall as much as she had, and her expressiveness was rather nice, if she did lack in technique. He stood there for several minutes, barely noticing that the music had stopped playing, re-enacting the entire routine in his mind.

Then he turned and exited out of the door.

* * *

"Intriguing… "Sesshoumaru murmured to himself (A/N: But Sesshy never _murmers!_ –Gasp- :P)

He expected that she was a contestant in this year's Shikon District Ice Skating Competition. What he didn't expect, however, was for the girl who had been skating to pop out of a side door and nearly shock the living bejesus out of him.

But seeing as Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru, not one hair on his head ruffled as he turned almost serenely to look at the girl.

She walked along nonchalantly like she hadn't even seen him, whistling a tune idly as she ran a hand through her brightly streaked hair.

"Skaters should tie up their hair when practicing," Sesshoumaru told her, adopting a rather teacher-ly tone. Well, he had to start _somewhere_, didn't he?

The girl turned slowly, frowned a bit and took in his appearance. He felt her size him up from head to toe, and smirked inwardly at the way her eyes lingered on his face, and what she could see of his chest under the jacket.

"So you saw me skating."

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"Interesting."

She looked like she was about to smile, but she didn't. "It's not everyday someone sees me throw a temper tantrum on ice."

"No," Sesshoumaru admitted graciously. "I hope that isn't something that happens often."

"No." She mumbled shortly, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"That is good."

There was an awkward silence.

"Who are you?" The girl blurted out suddenly. He raised an eyebrow at her forwardness but she stared brazenly into his face and waited for an answer.

So he gave one. "Sesshoumaru Takahashi. Moved from America a short while ago to judge the Annual Shikon District Figure Skating Competition. I assume you are a contestant?"

"Yep. Kagome Higurashi. 19 years old – freshmon as Shikon University." She extended her hand.

He looked at it.

She put it back at her side.

There was another awkward silence.

"How old are you, Sesshoumaru-san?" Kagome stared at his face inquisitively. "You look like you can't be more than twenty."

He nearly smirked. "24."

"Huh."

"Hn."

"Could you possibly be Inuyasha Takahashi's relative? You look just a tad like him, with the hair and … yeah."

"He is my half-brother."

"Cool."

"Not really."

"… Not close, huh?" Kagome remarked knowingly.

"Hn."

She bit her lip, as if holding something back, but then decided to say it anyway – "Inuyasha's my coach." She smiled as if it was something to be proud of.

Sesshoumaru felt his lip curling involuntarily in a sneer. Disgust welled up in him. "No wonder you are unable to complete the triple axle."

The girl's eyes flashed in hurt, then in defiance. "I'll get it with practice. Inuyasha's an impressive skater. Judge or no, even you can't deny that."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the girl. She was filled with spirit, no doubt about that, but he was good at reading people and when he dug a little deeper, staring at those interesting blue eyes, he could feel she was repressing her emotions. Despite the tough act she put on, she was unsure of herself, and it showed in small things like the way she scuffed her shoes or fiddled with a lock of hair.

He'd find out more about her at the competition, probably, he thought, and looked up – to find that she had already walked out of the rink, leaving the double doors swinging in her wake. People usually didn't leave in the middle of talking to him. With guys, it was usually some kind of awestruck expression the whole time. He could never fathom why they were so intimidated around him. With girls… well, he didn't know where to start. And he didn't even want to _think_ about some of the stuff they tried… or the drooling.

He sifted through his memories of the conversation he'd just had with this Kagome Higurashi. Nope, no signs of drooling or fainting or those stupid giggles that always seemed to overcome them when he was within a 5-mile radius. Kagome Higurashi hadn't even appeared to know who he _was_. And he was rather famous.

"Hn." He repeated.

Intriguing indeed.

* * *

**A/N:**

Right, I hope you liked it! I know it's a bit short but it's the first chapter – the story will definitely escalate and you'll get to meet Sango, Miroku and the gang in the next few chapters.

The song is by Coldplay.

Hope you liked it and **reviews** **are** **always** **appreciated!**

Just take some time. The button's right there. It used to be purple (now it's not, but the position hasn't changed much).

Thanks for reading!

Until later,  
~UnImpossible


	2. Supermassive Black Hole

**A/N:**  
Second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**On Thin Ice**

_**Chapter 2  
Supermassive Black Hole**_

Kagome popped a CD into the player in the control room of the skating rink – the very same rink where she'd met a certain silver-haired man the other day – and sat back to watch her friends through the double sided mirror.

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can't you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

Miroku and Sango were the best people she'd ever met to improvise routines almost as well as the ones she saw them perform. It was like they could read each other's intentions. While Sango was always slapping the young man she skated with for his wandering hands, when they performed all of that seemed to melt away, replaced with pure enjoyment of the sport and losing themselves in the music.

_Oooh...You set my soul alight  
Oooh...You set my soul alight  
(Oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive - _

Kagome insisted that they should get together. While Miroku really had no objections to this idea (he'd get together with a _lamppost_ if it had any semblance of a chest and posterior), Sango stubbornly argued that she didn't like him and that she _would not_ go out with him on the grounds that he was a 'big hentai,' and a 'baka'.

_I thought I was a fool for no one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth_

The raven-haired girl smiled as she heard the fast paced music drumming out a heavy beat as the tune of 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse echoed through the rink. Miroku and Sango always liked to choose songs that had heavy beats, and the kind of songs that a person couldn't resist dancing to.

_Oooh...You set my soul alight  
Oooh...You set my soul alight  
(Oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive-_

The couple on the ice quickly lost themselves in the rhythm of the music, ducking, twisting and turning to the song, lifting arms, bending legs. Sango threw her head back, lifting a leg high into the air. Miroku ducked under it and then grabbed her thighs, pulling her into a lift. She smiled and supported herself for a second before lifting her hands into the air, balancing by his strength alone. Even though in the process of trial and error through the years, each of them had gotten hurt a couple of times, their experimenting was usually a big success.

_(Oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive-  
(sucked into the supermassive)  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole_

Kagome watched and let out a low whistle as Miroku launched Sango into the air where she performed two revolutions before landing gracefully. The two best friends immediately launched into a spontaneous, almost simultaneous axle jump, landing with a flourish and a spray of ice. They skated fast around the rink, matching their moves to the music, spinning back and forth in revolutions and almost always in sync.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive -  
(oooh...You set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive -  
(oooh...You set my soul - )  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive -  
_

Kagome smiled when she saw that Sango had threaded pink laces into her glossy black skates. Her friend had always had that inspirational streak. Meanwhile, Miroku grabbed said friend all of a sudden, and spun her down into a death spiral, her head nearly – but not quite – brushing the ice.

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole._

The song ended, and so did Sango and Miroku's routine. They struck a provocative pose, her hand wrapped around his neck and her head tilted backward, one leg draped across his. He in turn knelt on the ice, supporting her calf with one hand and resting the other on the small of her back.

They were both breathing hard, but the satisfied looks on their faces told Kagome that they had enjoyed the whole thing. Because they were a pair in all their competitions, Miroku and Sango often practiced together like this, just to get used to each other. After working in a team for over three years – they'd been learning since young – they could almost read each other's minds and movements.

Kagome hadn't been skating for quite as long as they had. She'd started pretty late, at 10 years old, while Miroku and Sango had already been training professionally by the age of 12. Inuyasha had also only started coaching her when they'd met two years ago in their last year of high school. He had trained for a reasonable amount of time with Miroku and Sango but had decided that skating wasn't what he wanted to do and had taken up the job of teaching the sport instead. Besides, pair skating was something that she – and individual skater – couldn't do without the training that Miroku and Sango had gone through.

"How was it?" Sango entered the room, plastic skate covers now covering the blades of her ice skates. Miroku followed suit. His skates were black like Sango's, with the uniform black laces, and purple skate covers. They were both still panting slightly, but looked satisfied with their own performances.

"Here," Kagome grinned, handing them the small video camera she'd been using to film their routine. Sango snatched it eagerly and pressed 'play', while Miroku used the excuse of wanting to get nearer to the screen to lean over her.

His hand inched closer to her posterior…

"Don't even try it, you lecher," Sango warned, her eyes still glued to the small screen. The tone of her voice, however, boded ill for the man if he even thought about groping her. Miroku gulped and dropped his hand back to his side.

Kagome smiled at the two. They were so compatible, but they couldn't even see it themselves. God. Sometimes people could be so clueless. She wordlessly handed each of them a bottle of water and, after a pause, took one for herself. Sango accepted her water graciously and took a long drink, but all the while her eyes remained on the camera screen. Miroku took his water with a charming smile in Kagome's direction, but he too refused to look away from the screen.

"Goddamn," Sango cursed. "Look at that. Double axle. We are so out of sync."

Miroku made a noise of agreement.

Kagome took a swig of her water. "You've got to be kidding me. You two are so in sync with each other that if I didn't know you, I'd have thought you rehearsed beforehand."

"Yeah, well," Sango shrugged, stopping to drink deeply from her water bottle. "When you've worked together all these years like Miroku and I have, it becomes a necessity."

Miroku snickered. "Like that time you fell on the ice during an opening ceremony and we had to improvise furiously?" He reminded her cheekily.

She swatted him with her bottle. "Shut up!"

"You guys didn't do too shabby a job on that, even," Kagome commented, propping her converse-clad feet on a table and leaning back in her chair. "Anybody who didn't skate probably wouldn't have noticed the difference."

"Thing is, most of the people there _did_ skate," Sango grumped. "Which is why it was so embarrassing."

"Oh, relax," Miroku patted her on her back, dangerously close to her bum (Sango stiffened warningly and he moved his hand up in a hurry) "That was what, a year ago?"

"Even so – keep your hands off me, perv. Ahem. Even so, that day remains burnt into my memory forever," Sango said dramatically, flourishing her water bottle like a rapier at Miroku's wandering hands.

"Relax." He laughed good-humouredly and held up his hands in the typical 'I surrender' position.

"The only reason you find it embarrassing, Sango-chan, is because you rarely ever make mistakes." Kagome commented lightly, observing their friendly banter with a knowing look in her eye.

"Hmph." Sango raised one shoulder and lowered it again in a half-shrug. She glanced at her raven-haired friend. "Don't look at me like that, Kags. I know that look. You always get that look when you're about to try your half-assed attempts at matchmaking."

"Matchmaking?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Haha," Kagome laughed forcefully, pasting an innocent look on her face and scratching the back of her head. "What attempts at matchmaking?"

"Ah, Kagome," Sango grinned. "Don't act so clueless. I swear, someday karma is going to come back and bite you in the ass, and I'm going to be the one who's trying to get you together with someone you _don't want to be with._"

"Really now?" Kagome's eyebrow twitched with the attempt of keeping the innocent smile on her face.

"Uh huh." Sango bent over to look her friend in the eye, unknowingly putting her bottom in a prime groping position for Miroku. He tried to hold himself back. He really did, but he couldn't resist… "Look, d– OKAY, THAT'S IT, YOU HENTAI!"

She turned and smacked a sheepish looking Miroku so hard he spun around several times before collapsing on the ground comically.

"…" The girls stared at him for a few seconds while he lay, unmoving.

"Did you kill him, Sango-chan?"

"Nah. He'll be fine. Here, let me go change back into my shoes. After that, wanna grab some lunch?"

"Sure!"

They linked arms and stepped over Miroku's comatose body, exiting the room.

A few seconds later, he sighed.

"The trouble I go through just for a stroke of those buttocks. But after all, they _were_ very nice buttocks…"

"I HEARD THAT, LECHER!"

* * *

_In the building next door:_

Sesshoumaru stepped into the conference room, noting (quite happily) that there was no one else present. He paused for a second before sliding gracefully into one of the leather chairs that lined the long mahogany conference table.

He waited for five minutes.

Ten minutes.

When the clock struck fifteen minutes past one, he allowed himself to fidget slightly in annoyance.

The door opened.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sesshoumaru." A man with glittering crimson eyes grinned at him, dropping himself into a seat directly opposite the silver-haired man.

"Sesshoumaru-_sama_," Said man corrected, remaining impassive.

The guy's grin was really bothering him. It was the smile of a predator hunting poor, helpless prey. The grinning lips parted. "Oh, sorry. So, _Sesshoumaru-sama, _young man, what brings you here?"

Sesshoumaru raised his chin slightly. "Despite our age difference, Naraku, This Sesshoumaru is by far your superior. You will address me as 'Sesshoumaru-sama' and nothing else. And you know the reason for my presence. It is the same as yours."  
"Really now?" Naraku cackled slightly, tilting his chair backwards and twirling a pencil around his finger absentmindedly. "Judge for the annual Shikon Figure Skating Competition? I'd never have guessed you were one for ice skating, Sesshoumaru-_sama._"

"This Sesshoumaru does have other skills besides than defeating certain people in poker games, after all," Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smirk slightly. Naraku was horrible at poker, and he had gained a lot of money off the dark-haired man.

"Bah. Beginner's luck," Naraku waved his hand dismissively, his smile turning more malicious than goading. It was hard to tell the difference, though. His smile always looked the same to Sesshoumaru: stupid.

"This Sesshoumaru is hardly a beginner," He admonished lightly, amber eyes studying Naraku's reddening visage with barely veiled amusement.

"Ugh. You little - " Naraku half-rose from his seat, but the sound of the doorknob turning had him back in a lounging position within seconds.

The door opened for the second time.

"Ah," Inu no Taishou strolled into the room. "I see some of us have arrived already. Good to see you, Naraku. You too, son."  
Sesshoumaru felt his lip curl in annoyance at being called 'son', but then again, it was true. No matter what, he was the son to this bumbling, goofy old man.

Inu no Taishou ushered a beautiful human woman into the room. "Here, Izayoi. Take a seat."

Sesshoumaru felt his annoyance grow. Trust his father to have this woman judge as well. As knowledgeable as she was about figure skating, having been a champion herself at one point, she was like a thorn in his side. His father had divorced his former wife – Sesshoumaru's mother – for this wench, who irritated him to no end. And he wasn't used to people – especially women – not much caring whether they irritated him or not, as Izayoi seemed to. All she cared about was his idiot of a half brother, Inuyasha, and she treated Sesshoumaru with little more than frigid respect.

A few other members filed into the room, then the doors were shut.

"Now," Inu no Taishou stared round at the members of the small group. "You all know why you're here - to be the judges of this year's Shikon District Figure Skating Competition. The rules remain the same as last year, for those of you who are new to this, I will briefly explain them."

Amber orbs flickered around the room, eyes boring into each and every person. Sesshoumaru had to admit, his father could be pretty imposing when he wanted.

"There will be no bias in this competition. If I suspect anyone of marking a participant due to personal preference, they will immediately be removed from their position as a judge. There are _no_ exceptions." Inu no Taishou's eyes lingered on his son's for a second. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his own eyes. Did his father honestly think he would break one of the rules and give extra points to any particular participant? As if. Sesshoumaru graded on skill, and skill alone.

Inu no Taishou continued. "You will show up on time for judging, and each judge has their own right to submit the score they think the contestant deserved. Any disagreements will be kept to yourselves."

Sesshoumaru ignored the rest of the speech. He'd heard it all before.

When the meeting was dispersed, he left before the rest of them. Naraku opened his mouth to make a snide remark, red eyes glittering teasingly, but Sesshoumaru ignored him and swept past in a blur of silver and white. He had somewhere he wanted to go.

He pulled up at the ice skating rink and slipped silently through the glass doors, feeling a gust of cool air rush over him. Against his will, he felt himself exhale slightly at the refreshing chill. It was a welcome feeling. Being cooped up in a stuffy meeting room could do that to a person.

And besides, no matter how much he denied it, he missed skating.

But he dismissed the idea the moment it slid into his mind. Sesshoumaru Takahashi, only 24, but already a successful businessman – and a famous one too – making an attempt at _figure skating_.

It was almost ludicrous.

That was why he never mentioned the sport that used to be his passion to anyone. It was why he had trashed most of the medals he'd earned years ago. He'd given up skating when he was still a teenager. But the fact that he was judging this competition, in the small district of Shikon, this proved how much he still clung on to that distant dream.

Pathetic.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

A glance into the empty rink informed him that there was nobody there. Despite himself, he felt a small twinge of disappointment. Nobody was there.

_She _wasn't there.

Sesshoumaru considered for a second how stupid he'd been. He'd driven to the rink on a whim, wondering whether there would be anyone practicing. After all, the woman the other day had caught his interest.

He clenched his teeth slightly. Really. How silly.

Turning to go, he caught sight of familiar silver hair.

He stopped and looked back.

There she was. Kagome, was it?

And standing next to her…

He tilted his head to the side in a near-mocking manner. "Fancy seeing you here, Inuyasha."

* * *

**A/N: **So I haven't changed as much for this chapter, but I've still made some tweaks here and there. Hope you like it.

**Thanks for reading, and remember – reviews are love (:**

Buhbye for now,  
UnImpossible


End file.
